


Silniční anděl

by Lanevra



Series: Šepot perutí [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Castiel's True Form, First Kiss, M/M, Opilost, Zmínky o Castielově pravé podobě
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bar, ve kterém s Deanem byli, se nijak nelišil od zbylých čtyřiceti devíti, které za dobu svého přátelství s Deanem a Samem měl tu možnost navštívit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silniční anděl

**Author's Note:**

> Předně je třeba říct, že tato povídka (a všechny, které na ni pravděpodobně budou navazovat) je poněkud... no, kánonicky nekompatibilní. V podstatě vzato si vyďobávám z kánonu jen to, co se mi hodí do krámu a naprosto ignoruji časovou osu. Dá se říct, že se stalo všechno, až po Deanův návrat z Očistce. Andělé padli, Castiiel přišel o svou Milost a zase ji dostal z pět.  
> Co se určitě nestalo je, že byl Crowley uvězněn Deanem se Samem a ani to, že Dean převzal Kainovo znamení.  
> Celkově se pak příběh točí spíše kolem milostných vztahů a andělské (a možná časem i démonské) biologie.

Bar, ve kterém s Deanem byli, se nijak nelišil od zbylých čtyřiceti devíti, které za dobu svého přátelství s Deanem a Samem měl tu možnost navštívit. Byl cítit alkoholem a nikotinem a téměř u každého stolu seděli jeden či dva lidé, jejichž duše měla šedavý, někdy až nafialovělý nebo černavý, odstín. Byli to lidé, kteří se vydali cestou mířící přímo do pekla, a jejichž přítomnost byla Castielovi popravdě docela nepříjemná, i když to znamenalo jen být s nimi v jedné místnosti. Obzvláště silně to cítil od chvíle, kdy opět nabyl vlastní Milost a získal svá křídla v jejich téměř původní síle. Někdy se musel vyloženě přimět opustit bezpečí bunkru, kde je mohl rozepnout do celé jejich délky, aniž by narazil na jakoukoliv jinou duši, než byly ta Deanova a Samova.

Tady a teď je musel mít stažená velmi blízko své lidské schránky a téměř až nepohodlně zkroucená. Vlastně, právě teď je musel ještě o kousek přitáhnout, když se jeden šedavě vibrující muž ve vedlejší kóji zdvihl a zamířil k baru přesně těmi místy, kde se jeho křídla tetelila nízko nad podlahou. Bylo to velice nepříjemné a víc, než kdykoliv za poslední tři hodiny, kdy tu osaměle seděl u stolu, zatoužil prostě odejít ven do noci.

Takovou možnost neměl, protože tu nemohl Deana nechat a ten se zrovna velmi dobře bavil u sklenice alkoholu a nedalekého kulečníkového stolu. A jak už stačil za ty roky vypozorovat, zanechat Deana samotného v baru nebyl moc dobrý nápad. Když to naposledy se Samem udělali, skončilo to tím, že musel Deanovi léčit roztržený ret, protože se dostal do potyčky, jejíž důvody nebyl příliš ochotný vysvětlit a pouze bručel cosi o tom, že 'kokotům' by měl být zakázán vstup do baru.

„Ty podvádíš, hajzle!“ rozneslo se od kulečníkového stolu.

Castiel se rychle obrátil za hlasem a spatřil svalnatého, potetovaného muže s duší odstínu bahnité vody, jak se tyčí nad Deanem, který se až přespříliš ležérně opíral o kulečníkový stůl a se sklenkou v ruce ke svému protivníkovi naprosto beze strachu vzhlížel. 

„Jo. Nebo ty se jen neumíš strefit do správné koule,“ odpověděl mu Dean zastřeným hlasem a obrátil do sebe své pití, „Dojdu si ještě pro jednu a dohrajem to,“ slíbil, než vrávoravým krokem vyrazil k baru.

Nejspíš by ani nepotřeboval měsíce strávené v lidském bytí, aby mu hned došlo, že je Dean opravdu opilý. Co nechápal, bylo, jak mohl spustil všechny své oči z Deana na dost dlouho, že se stačil tak moc otrávit alkoholem. Nejspíš to bylo dáno tím, jak se je snažil kvůli všem okolním duším klopit k zemi nebo jimi vzhlížet vzhůru k neškodným oblakům nad střechou baru. Jestli to tak bylo nebo ne, nebylo už podstatné, důležité bylo jenom to, že nastal čas odsud odejít. Pro dobro jich obou.

Zvedl se ze svého místa, stáhl křídla pevně k sobě a rychle se propletl mezi stoly, hlavně tak, aby ani špičkou jednoho z nich nezavadil o kteréhokoliv člověka v okolí.

„Deane,“ oslovil svého přítele, přičemž se nenápadně dostal mezi něj a kulečníkový stůl. Čistě jenom pro jistotu.

„Teď ne, Casi. Učím toho moulu, jak se správně hraje kulečník,“ odbyl ho Dean a poklepal rukou na bar, „Ještě jednu whiskey!“ zavolal směrem k barmanovi, mávaje při tom prázdnou skleničkou.

Barman nevypadal jeho žádostí moc nadšený a další pití se jmul chystat velmi pomalu.

„Myslím, že teď je ta nejlepší chvíle, abychom odešli,“ nenechal se Castiel jen tak odbýt. 

„Co jsem říkal? Vyhrávám a... eee... bylo by neslušný to poslední kolo nedohrát.“  
„Jistě, Deane,“ souhlasil s pokýváním hlavu, „ale já opravdu chci jít. Já... popravdě... necítím se tu zrovna pohodlně,“ přidal ke svým argumentům pro odchod něco, co byla víceméně pravda. Byl ochotný tu zůstat, pokud by si to Dean přál a pokud by to pro něj bylo bezpečné, ale jelikož nebylo, byl odhodlaný přimět ho k odchodu lstí a poukazováním na vlastní nepohodlí.

„Nějaká z těch andělských věcí?“ zeptal se Dean stále zastřeně, ale už alespoň dobře vnímal, co mu Castiel říkal, a zagestikuloval kdesi ve vzduchu.

Co všechno si Dean představoval pod obecným pojmem 'andělské věci' do teď nezjistil, ale pokud něco, pak skutečnost, že se mu hnusí dotýkat se zdejších pošpiněných duší svými křídly, tou 'andělskou věcí' rozhodně byla.

„Ano... je to jedna z andělských věcí,“ přitakal, doufaje že to bude stačit.

Kupodivu opravdu ano. Dean se sice zamračil a nevypadal nikterak spokojeně, že musí opustit kulečníkový stůl a vzdát se svého dalšího drinku, ale rozhodně přikývl.

„Fajn. Zaplatím a půjdeme,“ souhlasil Dean s odchodem a také se k němu odhodlal, protože se odtál od baru, zároveň co sahal po peněžence ve své zadní kapse. To bylo nejspíš pro jeho alkoholem oslabené tělo moc, takže zavrávoral dozadu.

Castiel ho pohotově zachytil, jen zlehka, rukou přitlačenou mezi lopatky. Dean sebou prudce cukl, jako kdyby Castielův dotek pálil, což nebylo možné. Jen párkrát vztáhl na Deana ruce hněvu a pokaždé se pak nakonec mnohokrát omluvil. Proto byl jistě na místě ten nepříjemný pocit, který měl z Deanova zachvění i faktu, že se vzápětí prudce odtáhl stranou.

„To zvládnu sám, chlape. Jdi na mě počkat ven,“ zamručel na něj Dean napůl úst, stále se držící v nepřirozené vzdálenosti od něj.

Zaváhal s myšlenkou, že by na to měl něco říct. Pamatoval si, že dříve překračoval to, co Dean nazval intimní prostor až příliš lehce, protože to pro něj v případě Deana nic neznamenalo. Nepřinášelo mu žádné nepohodlí dotknout se ho křídly nebo kteroukoliv ze svých rukou. Naopak, vyvolávalo to vzpomínky na ten krátký okamžik, kdy svíral jeho duši v dlaních a nesl ji vzhůru ze dna pekla. Ovšem to bylo dřív, předtím než pochopil, proč lidé nemají rádi nevyžádanou blízkost jiných lidí, nebo dokonce magických bytostí, a naučil se to respektovat. Jenže zároveň získal dojem, že Dean sám ho k sobě pustil blíž zcela dobrovolně. Bylo matoucí teď zjistit, že se nejspíš mýlil.

Ustoupil o krok dozadu.

„Budu u vchodu,“ víceméně souhlasil a zanechal Deana u baru.

Nespustil z něj ale po celou dobu oči. Sledoval, jak platí barmanovi, jak se s ním loučí i to, jak přespříliš lehkým krokem jde ke dveřím. Po krátkém zaváhání, jestli mu nemá pomoc, ustoupil stranou a nechal Deana vyjít ven jako prvního, než ho následoval. Dean se zastavil jen pár kroků za dveřmi a zhluboka se nadechl studeného vzduchu.

„Něco o čem bych měl vědět?“ zamručel Dean, aniž by se k němu otočil.

Několik vteřin mu zabralo, než mu došlo, na co se ptá a potom mírně zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, jen už se mi to tam nezamlouvalo.“  
„Hmm,“ byla Deanova jediná reakce, než se bez dalšího slova nebo ohlédnutí pomalu vydal ulicí směrem k jejich hotelu, který byl naštěstí jen malý kousek pěšky od baru. Ale možná i tak příliš daleko na Deanovu vratkou chůzi.

Vykročil za ním. Křídla mírně roztažená, jen natolik aby nebolela, neměl zájem nechat si jimi projíždět automobily. Jedno z křídel milosti pak opatrně ovinul zezadu kolem Deanových zad. Nedotknul se ho jím, nedovolil by si tak zasáhnout do jeho soukromí, už ne, ale mohl tím Deana opatrně navigovat a dostat ho tak před dveře jejich motelového pokoje relativně bez nehod a hlavně pádů na silnici. Je jednou jedinkrát, těsně před dveřmi, mu Dean s tichou kletbou na rtech narazil bokem do zdi. Naštěstí se to obešlo bez zranění, jen si Dean při pokusu odemknout s vrčením třel potlučené rameno.  
„Dej mi ty klíče, Deane. Odemknu,“ natáhl ruku po klíčích

Dean uhnul rukou.

„Dokážu to sám. Nepotřebuji pomoct,“ zavrčel podrážděně svým zastřeným hlasem a pokusil se znovu trefit klíčovou dírku.

Castiel sevřel rty v záchvěvu spravedlivého hněvu. Nejen dnes, ale i v posledních dvou, téměř až třech týdnech s ním Dean opakovaně jednal, jako kdyby se něčím provinil. Byl vznětlivý, zvedal v jeho přítomnosti hlas, aniž by se cokoliv skutečně stalo a hlavně kolem sebe vysílal vlny zlosti, které anděla doslova fyzicky zraňovaly, pokud si nedal dostatečně pozor a včas neodklidil svá křídla z Deanovy blízkosti. A k tomu před ním dnes tak ucukl... Ne, nezasloužil si, aby s ním bylo zacházeno takovýmto způsobem. Ničím se neprovinil, a proto to nehodlal snášet.

„Dej mi ty klíče, Deane,“ zopakoval svou žádost, tentokrát ovšem bez toho, aby se byl ochotný spokojit s protestem a rovnu sebral klíč z Deanových nešikovných prstů.

„Hej! Vrať je! Já to zvládnu!“  
„Ne, nezvládneš,“ odmítl mu vrátit klíče a místo toho jimi zručně otočil v zámku a otevřel tak dveře.

A to nebyl vůbec dobrý nápad. Dean je používal jako oporu vlastního těla, takže jakmile byly tak náhle pryč, zřítil se do hotelového pokoje a rozplácl o matně žlutý koberec. Castiel zamrkal. To nečekal. Udělal nejspíš chybu, když podcenil, jak malou stabilitu člověk má.

Klíčky strčil do kapsy kabátu, sklonil se dolů a lehce zvedl Deana zpět na nohy.

„Půjdeš do postele.“  
„Nejsi moje matka,“ zabručel člověk a vytrhl své předloktí z jeho stisku, aby dalšími dvěma kroky dovrávoral k posteli, na kterou se taky zhroutil, „a neopovažuj se zase sedět... někde tady, a zírat.“  
„Nemám v plánu zírat,“ zalhal, jelikož přesně to v plánu měl. Rozhodně nemohl nechat Deana v takovémto stavu samotného v pokoji a odejít do toho svého. Navíc nikdy nepřišel na to, co by měl sám ve vlastním pokoji dělat. Vždy se jenom posadil na židli a celou noc se díval z okna. Tady, s Deanem, ho přinejmenším mohl pozorovat při spánku, sledovat jeho přelévající se duši se zlatavým nádechem a tu a tam, pokud to bylo nezbytně nutné, zakrýt jeho tělo křídlem a tak utišit ty nejhorší noční můry.

„Ale máš. Vždycky zíráš, protože jsi andělský šmírák,“ pokračoval Dean v inkoherentním alkoholickém projevu.

Castiel věnoval jeho žvatlání jenom malou pozornost. Zlehka zatlačil na Deanova ramena, jak to viděl dělat Sama, když byl jeho bratr ve stejném stavu jako teď, a tím ho donutil napůl padnout nazad na postel. Potom se sklonil k jeho nohám, jednu si zvedl nahoru a jal se rozvazovat tkaničky. Deana to z nějakého důvodu pobavilo natolik, že se zasmál, načež jeho smích přešel v hořké uchechtnutí.

„A to je nejdál, kam ses od zírání dostal, ale já to chápu... je mi to jasné... poslíčci s pizzou a démonky. A cudné anděly. Kdo by nemiloval cudné anděly s laním pohledem a tím... hloupým jménem... Hannah!“ odfrkl si Dean, „Hannah... to zní, jako kdyby se ti něco zaseklo v krku.“

Zvedl pohled od rozvazování bot a zmateně se zamračil. Dalo by se říct že ano, viděl souvislost mezi věcmi, o kterých Dean mluvil, jen nechápal, proč o nich mluví.

„Víš, že věci, které říkáš, nedávají smysl?“ zeptal se jen napůl, dobře chápal, že někdo s tak vysokou hladinou alkoholu v krvi, mu nejspíš srozumitelně neodpoví.

„Ne, jak by mohly,“ zabručel Dean.

Nadechnul se k tomu, aby se ohradil proti nevyřčené části věty, kdy by člověk jistě poukázal na to, že je anděl, jenže k tomu nedostal v následném překvapení, žádnou šanci. Dean se, zvláště na opilého člověka, pohnul velmi rychle, uchopil Castiela za klopy kabátu a stáhl ho k sobě dolů. Ocitl se tak jen pár centimetrů od Deanovi tváře, nejen dost blízko, aby mohl jasně vnímat světlo jeho duše, ale i cítit teplo jeho dechu na své tváři. Rozhodně to bylo daleko za hranicí respektování 'osobního prostoru'. Znejistěl.

„Deane...“

Nedořekl otázku, která se mu rodila na jazyku. Deanovy teplé rozpraskané rty, stále ještě pokryté zřetelně chutnajícími molekulami alkoholu, se setkaly s jeho pootevřenými ústy. Překvapením ztuhl, netušíce, co by měl dělat. Ne s polibkem samotným, tam už chápal, jak odpovědět, jenže netušil, co má dělat, když tím, kdo ho líbá je právě Dean. Srdce jeho nádoby začalo tepat o něco rychleji. Cítil se rozpolcený kdesi mezi potěšením, tetelivým teplem Deanovi duše a hrubým fyzický pocitem z jeho rtů, a něčím, co byla obava skoro až strach. A zmatek.

Spíš bezděčně sevřel Deanovo rameno o něco víc a aniž by si byl jistý jak nebo proč se to stalo- pohnul svými rty proti těm Deanovým a opětoval mu tak ten nešikovný, tvrdý polibek. Člověk vydal tichý zvuk, přidušený tím jak se jejich ústa k sobě tiskla, a zatahal za Castielův plášť. Podvolil se síle, jež ho táhla blíž k Deanovi a to natolik, že klesl vedle člověka na postel. Ta prazvláštní pozice musela být docela nepohodlná, cítil, jak se mu napínají šlachy na krku, ale ani se nepokusil odtáhnout. Objal Deana rukou kolem těla a druhou mu vpletl do vlasů, jedno křídlo opatrně ovinuté kolem jich obou.

Snad, jako kdyby to mohl člověk cítit, znovu hrdelně, leč spokojeně zabručel, a na jeden až nepatřičně dlouhý nádech se od něj odtáhl.

Pohlédl do jasně zelených očí, které na něj teď hleděly trochu překvapeně, ba až váhavě, pokud to dokázal rozeznat. Sám se ještě o kousek odtáhl.

„Deane, chtěl bych vědět co...“  
„Sklapni, Casi, jinak jdu pryč,“ zamumlal Dean předtím, než ho znovu umlčel polibkem.

Tentokrát byl o mnoho jistější než ten první, hrubý a tvrdý dotek, a jemnější. Cítil teplou vlhkost špičky Deanova jazyka, která se dotkla jeho rtů. Pootevřel ústa a nechal člověka, aby polibek prohloubil a dlaní přitom sklouzl po zadní části Deanova krku, až se jeho prsty dostaly pod límec košile. Nebyl si jistý, jestli si nedovoluje přespříliš. Deanova reakce ho ale rychle vyvedla z obav, když se o něj člověk celou váhou opřel a donutil ho klesnout na postel.

„Casi...“ povzdechl si Dean, když oddálil své rty a pomalu je v drobných polibcích začal přesouvat přes Castielovu čelist až k jeho uchu, „Je to legrační...“ vydechl mu horký vzduch na krk, což poslalo Castielovi po zádech příjemné zamrazení, „Netroufl bych si... vůbec nikdy,“ pokračoval Dean neartikulovaně, zatímco vytahoval jeho košili ven z kalhot, „Ne za střízliva... je to hloupé... vážně. Plnit si sny jen když piju.“

Velmi nepříjemný pocit sevřel celou Castielovu fyzickou schránku a vycházel přímo z míst, kde měl žaludek. Takové sevření nespokojenosti, stejně jako obav a ještě něčeho navíc, které necítil od doby, kdy byl člověkem. Nemusel vlastně příliš přemýšlet, aby věděl, proč něco takového cítí. Mohla za to Deanova slova, jež mu připomněla, jak velké množství alkoholu teď kolovalo v těle člověka a tak ho zbavovalo schopnosti soudně uvažovat. Ne že by mu byla Deanova náklonnost nepříjemná, i když byla přeci jen trochu matoucí, ale nechtěl si jí užívat, zatím co jeho přítel opojený. To by bylo jako ho zneužít pro vlastní cíle a jak už si kdysi slíbil, něco takového znovu neudělá.

Jen lehkým tlakem do ramen donutil Deana, aby se od něj odtáhl. Zelené oči zmateně zamrkaly.  
„Měl by sis lehnout a spát,“ řekl měkce, přičemž se nedokázal ubránit tomu, aby zlehka prohrábl rozcuchané vlasy, které měl stále pod rukou. 

„Nechce se mi spát,“ zaprotestoval Dean a sklonil se, aby ho znovu políbil.

Uhnul před jeho dotekem, ač opravdu nerad a místo toho ho těsněji ovinul křídlem.

„Ale ano, chce.“ Byl to napůl rozkaz, který si ovšem nedovolil podpořit svou mocí. Ne skutečně, jen zlehka pohladil Deanovo tělo křídlem, vědouc, že to v jeho stavu bude téměř takové, jako kdyby ho přímo uspal. A jeho předpoklad byl správný. Síla, se kterou ho člověk držel dole, rychle povolila, takže ho mohl snadno převrátit na postel i vyplést jeho ruce ze svého kabátu, a to i přes mumlané protesty. Dean byl ovšem bojovník, jen tak se nedal a ještě jednou chňapl po Castielově kabátu a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě.

„Myslím... hmm... asi tě miluju,“ zašeptal mu do ucha, předtím, než jeho stisk povolil a ruka sklouzla po Castielově těle a spočinul na Deanových prsou. Člověk upadl do hlubokého, blahodárného spánku vyvolaného dotekem andělských křídel a jednoho anděla zanechal bdělého a zmateného.

Dovolil si své zmatení chvíli prožívat, shlížeje na oddychujícího Deana, než opatrně vyprostil svou paži zpod lehkého lidského těla a vstal z postele. Bylo zvláštní právě teď shlížet, tak jako snad tisíckrát předtím, na Deana jak spí... ve vlastně velmi nepříjemné pozici. Dříve by ho to ani nenapadlo, dnes ale věděl, že být rozvalený na posteli, s nohama na zemi a hlavou zvrácenou dozadu, není zrovna nejlepší pro klidný spánek, zvláště pokud byl výsledkem působení andělské milosti.

Podebral Deanovu hlavu, stejně lehce ho chytl pod koleny a, zatím co ho jen trochu zvedl z postele, ho přesunul tak, aby byl v pohodlné pozici s nohama celýma nataženýma na lůžku a hlavou na polštáři. Sklouzl pohledem po člověku a hlavně po jeho pomuchlaném oblečení. Zaváhal. Pamatoval si, jak nepříjemné bylo usnout ve venkovním oblečení, ale také věděl, že u Deana to nebylo nic tak zvláštního. Zřídkakdy odkládal své triko, někdy v něm dokonce vydržel i dva týdny, než ho Sam téměř násilím donutil alespoň ho vymáchat v umyvadle. Přesto... zlehka mávl rukou, nechal Deanovo oblečení zmizet z jeho těla a pečlivě ho složil na jednu ze dvou židlí stojících u malého stolu u zdi. Jedním dlouhým pohledem si změřil jeho tělo, momentálně zakryté jenom slipy napínajícími se přes jeho rozkrok. Právě na tom místě spočinul zrakem asi o něco víc, než bylo vhodné, vzhledem k tomu, že sám cítil příznačné škubnutí pod pasem. Krátce se podíval tím směrem, pak odvrátil oči a raději se sehnul pro shozenou deku, kterou hluboce oddechujícího Deana přikryl.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti.

Kromě druhé poloviny postele tu byly právě jenom dvě židle, které nevypadaly příliš pohodlně. Ne že by mu na tom nějak sešlo. Posadil se v klidu na jednu z nich a rozvinul svá křídla po místnosti. Nikam dál, jen aby se pomyslně dotýkala stěn a obalil tak Deanovu postel i jeho samotného prakticky nepropustným štítem. Zvyk, u kterého měl dojem, že si ho osvojil snad na počátku svého bytí. Docela zvláštní vzhledem k tomu, že Deana znal sotva pár sekund svého života. I přesto tomu tak bylo. K Deanově duši ho to táhlo od chvíle jeho narození a připoutalo v okamžiku, kdy se jí poprvé skutečně dotknul, ovšem až doposud nikdy nad člověkem neuvažoval ryze tělesným a sexuálním způsobem. Vlastně – trochu se zamračil – zváženo zcela poctivě, nikdy nad nikým neuvažoval v ryze sexuálním kontextu. Rozhodně ne tím pro něj stále nepochopitelným způsobem, kdy lidští muži aktivně vyhledávali ženy jen proto, aby s nimi měli styk. Taková nutkání neměl, ale ani by se nebránil, kdyby je vůči němu měl Dean... ve střízlivém stavu, samozřejmě, protože nebylo pochyb o tom, že ho k člověku poutaly hluboké city. Takové city, které by směle pojmenoval láskou a pakliže to nebyla láska k otci, ani všeobecná láska k lidstvu, zbývala už jen láska k příteli a milenci. A kdyby ho Dean uvítal jako milence, neměl by proti tomu žádné námitky, ve skutečnosti se mu taková představa, ryze empiricky, velmi zamlouvala.

Castiel se mírně usmál a spokojeně stáhl křídla do pevnějšího kokonu kolem místnosti... a Deana.

 

°°0°°

 

První, co si uvědomil, bylo opravdu nehorázně odporné světlo pronikající jeho víčky. Pootevřel oči a zákeřný slunečný paprsek se mu do nich zaryl. Zavrčel, popadl polštář, který tušil někde za zády, a připlácl si ho na obličej. Tepající bolest mu svírala hlavu, v ústech mu pravděpodobně chcípnul skunk a záda ho bolela víc než tisíc čertů, ale stejně se musel trochu pousmát, když si vzpomněl na svůj sen. V posledních týdnech se mu vracel pořád jeden sen, trochu různorodý v detailech, ale v podstatě byl o líbání Case. Vždy ho těsně po probuzení donutil se usmát a o pár chvilek, stejně jako teď, zamračit. Bylo mu jasné, že sny jsou jenom odrazy podvědomí a další bla, bla, bla psychologické kecy o kterých Sam mluvil a které se dávno už ani nesnažil pochopit. To ale neznamenalo, že snít o Casovi... o kamarádovi a chlapovi... bylo správné. Bylo to vlastně zatraceně špatné! O to víc to bylo špatné u něj. Nikdy ani koutkem mysli nepomyslel na muže... dobrá, možná koutkem mysli ano a možná jednou nebo dvakrát sám sobě připustil, že ten chlap na druhé straně ulice vypadá docela dobře. Ale hej?! Kdo to vlastně nedělal? Oči byly na dívání a mozek byl zatraceně zapeklitá věc, která si občas dělala, co chtěla. Jenže to nic neznamenalo. Miloval ženy. Každou jejich píď a chtěl snít právě jen o nich, rozhodně ne o Casových velkých, červených rtech, chutnajících po koláčích a tom, jak ho anděl líbá.

Bylo to jednoduše... prostě to bylo celé špatně. Hrozně, hrozně špatně.

Odhodil polštář stranou a promnul si kořen nosu.

Myšlení jen zhoršovalo jeho kocovinu a navíc mu začala být zima. Okamžik na to si s překvapením hraničícím s opravdovým zmatkem uvědomil, že je pod hotelovou peřinou skoro nahý. Letmý pohled ho přesvědčil o tom, že mu zůstaly pouze slipy. Kam se zatraceně podělo jeho oblečení? A jak? Rozhlédl se trochu zoufale po místnosti, jelikož přišel i o své oblíbené tričko, aby si následně s úlevným povzdechem všiml, že jeho šaty leží pečlivě složené na jedné ze židlí. A to se zase pro změnu stalo jak? Nechápal. Sklouzl pohledem stranou ze svých šatů a spatřil další hromádku oblečení. Až nepříjemně dobře známého oblečení. Modrá kravata, černé sako a baloňák 

„Deane?“

Nadskočil při vyslovení svého jména. Nejen že to bylo zbytečně hlasité pro jeho rozjitřený sluch, ale hlavně to pocházelo od dveří do koupelny a byl to nepříjemně známý hlas. Bál se tím směrem podívat, ale udělal to a uviděl Castiela stát mezi futry, rukávy vyhrnuté a košili do půl těla rozepnutou. 

Zůstal na něj němě zírat, hrdlo stažené náhlou úzkostí, která přišla společně s myšlenkou, že sen, o kterém před chvilkou uvažoval, nebyl vůbec sen, ale pivem a whiskey zamlžená vzpomínka.

„Nevypadáš dobře, Deane,“ pronesl Cas starostlivě a pomalu přešel k nohám postele.

Nevypadat dobře bylo asi hodně obrazně řečeno, protože cítil, jak veškerá krev mizí z jeho obličeje. Poslední, co si nejspíš pamatoval, nikoliv vysnil, bylo, jak hrubě a tvrdě líbá Case a tlačí ho do postele. A pak prázdno. Tma. Nic. Totální okno, ze kterého se vypotácel ráno do rozhrabané postele a až na slipy nahý. Stát tu před ním nějaká anonymní žena, neměl by ani těch sebemenších pochyb, co se nejspíš v noci stalo. Jenže tohle byl Cas a... olízl si rty, aby naprosto zřetelně ucítil chuť koláče, stejnou, na jakou si pamatoval z noci. Zatraceně! To se nemohlo stát! To se prostě nemohlo stát! Mohlo? 

Pokusil se v hlavě vyšátrat cokoliv víc, než těch pár útržkovitých obrazů jeho samotného, jak tlačí Castiela na postel, nenacházel však nic. Od chvíle, kdy mu cosi opilecky blábolil do ucha, měl jednoduše tmu.

Polkl a ovládl se, předtím než se rozhoupal promluvit. Bylo přeci jen třeba zachovat klid, nepodléhat panice a ani pocitu viny. Dost dobře se mohlo stát, že se prostě jen po andělovi válel, mumlal něco, čemu Cas beztak nerozuměl, protože nebyl moc dobrý ani v chápání obyčejného rozhovoru, a pak odpadl do peřin.

„Jo. Dík za kompliment,“ zamumlal cosi uboze připomínajícího odseknutí a obezřetně se posunul k okraji postele. Částečně kvůli kocovině, zuřivě mu tlukoucí uvnitř lebky, ale také... v duchu se nad sebou pobaveně ušklíbl... aby zkontroloval, jestli ho kromě hlavy, zad a žaludku, nebolí i jiné, více soukromé části těla. Nic takového nevypozoroval. Jeho zadek byl asi jako jediný kus těla docela v pořádku.

Shodil nohy z postele a rovnou jimi bolestivě dopadl na vlastní boty, které tam byly velmi pečlivě složeny.  
„Zatracená práce,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, ač si nedělal naděje, že by ho Cas se svým andělským sluchem neslyšel. Jedině blázen by mu postavil boty těsně k posteli. Nebo tyran. Nebo Castiel.

Promnul si spánek, přejel rukou po tváři a zhluboka se nadechl. Castiel stojící jenom kousek od něj. Do prdele! Castiel, kterého včera přinejmenším sklátil do postele, pokud ne ještě něco k tomu. Do prdele na druhou. Castiel, který s tím evidentně neměl vůbec žádný problém nebo mu to nepřišlo ani trochu divné. Do prdele s Castielem. Zaúpěl, možná i nahlas. Hlavně ne do prdele, hlavně ne to. Ne - 

Jemný, teplý dotek na spánku ho přerušil uprostřed vlastního přemýšlení jako první. A hned po něm následovala opravdu nechutná střízlivost. V jediném okamžiku bylo všechno pryč. Bolest hlavy, ztuhlé svaly, houpající se žaludek, pálící žáha, únava. I ta nejnepatrnější stopa alkoholu byla nekompromisně a hlavně neomaleně vymazána z jeho krve jediným zasraným andělským dotekem.

„Ježiš! Sakra, varuj chlapa, než ho donutíš vystřízlivět!“ vykřikl a automaticky máchl po Casově ruce, kterou se mu také podařilo zasáhnout a srazit stranou. Jejich nahá předloktí se o sebe otřela. Strnul. Byl to hodně divný pocit, který mu zvedl tep natolik, že slyšel několik úderů svého srdce. Strach, panika nebo něco jiného?

„Vypadalo to, že jsi v bolestech. Chtěl jsem ti ulevit,“ řekl Cas stále tím stejně klidným hlasem, jakým mluvil i před chvíli. Ani známka po tom, že by jejich střet na něj měl stejný účinek.

Krátce k němu vzhlédl, než se pomalu postavil, berouc s sebou pro jistotu i kousek deky, kterou si zakryl to nejnutnější. Ne, opravdu netužil se tu producírovat ve slipech zrovna před Castielem. Hodlal od teď všechny kontakty, jen tak pro jistotu, omezit na čistě platonické, což mu anděl docela úspěšně kazil tím, že stál pár centimetrů od něj a vzhlížel k němu doširoka rozevřenýma jasně modrýma očima.

„Jo, jasně. Chápu,“ zabručel a uhnul pohledem někam jinam, ke svým botám, tam kde nezářily dvě modré duhovky, „Jenže střízlivění je proces, Casi. Nemůžeš přeskočit od první fáze hned k poslední. To je podvádění.“  
„Budu si to pamatovat,“ přislíbil anděl, stále tak klidný jako vždycky a nehnul se ze svého místa ani o jedinou píď, skoro jako kdyby dělal rozhovor pro Deana úmyslně nepříjemný. Nebo něco naznačoval. Určitě, být to někdo jiný, naznačuje a snaží se navázat na to, co včera načali... možná načali... asi nejspíš. Jenže tohle byl Cas a ten byl schopný něco předstírat asi tak dobře jako roční dítě.

To vědomí mu ale nebránilo nasucho polknout.

„Osobní prostor, Casi. Pořád ten osobní prostor.“

Anděl nedal najevo, že se ho jeho slova dotkla nebo mu nějak překazila nemravné plány, natožpak aby vyslovil nějaký protest, prostě jenom ustoupil dva kroky dozadu a, aniž by z Deana spustil oči, pokračoval v upravování své košile. Při pohledu na tohle divadýlko přešlápl nervózně z nohy na nohu. Bylo snad za tím, jak se tu Cas vystavoval, něco víc? Ne, určitě ne. Zatraceně! Určitě ne. Cas věděl o svádění velké hovno.

Přitáhl si deku kolem ramen, zavinul se do ní a vyrazil ke svým odloženým šatům. Bylo hodně divné nepotácet se po propité noci po pokoji, napůl slepý od kocoviny a velmi neohrabaný díky rosolovitým stehnům. Takové vystřízlivění během minuty bylo vážně něco, co už nechtěl znovu zažít. Nikdy. A nikdy už se nemínil ožrat v Casově společnosti. To si sám sobě odpřisáhl.

„Včera jsi chtěl vyjet časně. Pořád na tom trváš, nebo se půjdeme ještě najíst?“ zeptal se Cas.

Snídaně ve dvou byla to poslední, co by si teď chtěl užívat. Měl dojem, že by nesnesl sedět ani minutu naproti Castielovi a snášet jeho upřený pohled. Sotva přežije cestu autem.

„Ne. Zaplatím a dám si...“ mezitím co mluvil se s tričkem v ruce obrátil k andělovi, aby ho našel zcela oblečeného a stojícího u dveří. Odmlčel se a sevřel pevně čelisti. Nepřekvapilo ho, že se Cas dokázal obléct lusknutím prstu, oproti takové drobnosti dělal už zatraceně větší věci... a v podstatě to bylo dobře, znamenalo to, že nahoře v nebi není žádný bordel a nikdo se nesnaží z Castiela vycucat šťávu na dálku, jako už několikrát předtím... to jenom... to předešlé pomalé oblékání ala člověk evidentně nebylo třeba.

Neparně si odkašlal.

„Koupim si kafe z automatu a vyrazíme.“

„Počkám u auta,“ přislíbil Castiel a bez dalšího upřesnění prostě odešel z pokoje.

Počkal těch pár vteřin, než dveře klaply a bylo jisté, že se anděl už nevrátí a pak se uvolnil. Cítil, jak mu ramena poklesla a jak se nahrbil, což bylo docela divný, vzhledem k tomu, že si do teď vůbec neuvědomil, jak je napnutý. Nervózně si promnul předloktí. Byl to bezděčný pohyb, který si uvědomoval, ale nedokázal ho ovládnout. Zatraceně. A ještě jednou zatraceně. Cas vážně vypadal, jako kdyby celý včerejší večer byl jenom sen, neřekl o něm jediné slovo, ale zároveň to, jak se díval... Anděl nebo ne, když vás někdo líbá a osahává v zatuchlém motelovém pokoji a pak se společně s ním ráno probudíte, tak něco řeknete. Nebo uděláte. Facka nebo rána pěstí přímo do nosu by byla naprosto adekvátní reakce. Zasloužil by si to. Ach, do háje, vyčistilo by to vzduch, tak proč Castiel nic neudělal?

Povzdechl si a promnul čelo. I když ho anděl účinně zbavil bolesti hlavy z kocoviny, existovalo ještě sto a jeden důvod, proč by ho mohla začít bolet jen tak sama od sebe a teď ten důvod byl přímo před ním. Bude muset něco říct. Promluvit s Casem o tom, co se stalo, ať to bude nepříjemné jakkoliv. Třeba to nějak vyřeší. Nebylo to ostatně poprvé, co u kamarádky zašel dál, než chtěl. Pár lovkyň už mu za to dalo nůž na krk, některé i doslova, a vždycky se to vyřešilo... ne, vlastně se to nikdy nevyřešilo, ale tohle bude výjimka. Musí být.

Naházel na sebe oblečení, pár svých svršku nacpal ledabyle do tašky a shrábl do ní i zbraně, mapy a knihy, potom všechno silou zavřel. Vidět to Sam, prskal by jako kocour s přišlápnutým ocasem. Deanovi bylo srdečně ukradené, jak knihy jeho zacházením trpí.

Přehodil si tašku přes rameno a vydal se na krátkou návštěvu zdejší recepce. Velmi usilovně se při tom snažil nepodívat se k Impale stojící na parkovišti a hlavně k andělovi, jenž nehybně stál vedle dvířek pro spolujezdce a s hlavou trochu zakloněnou a očima zavřenýma nastavoval tvář slunci. Co to zase do háje dělal? Vypadalo to jako nějaký šílený andělský pářící rituál nebo možná Deana představoval svému otci. Ještě to by mu scházelo ke štěstí, aby se Bůh ukázal proto, že mu ocicmával syna. Docela by ho zajímalo, co by udělal. Zjevil se ve dveřích s brokovnicí v rukách? Srazil ho kulovým bleskem z čistého nebe?

Zarazil se, těsně před tím, než vstoupil do recepce, a podíval se nahoru na čistou oblohu. Zatím to nevypadalo na ranní božské bleskohraní. Zatím. Kdo mohl vědět. Raději rychle zaplul do malé smradlavé recepce a pečlivě za sebou zavřel. Jen tak pro jistotu.

S plešatým mužíkem v tílku, sedícím za pultem recepce, vyřídil účty rychle. Bral hotovost, po kreditkách se neptal, tak Dean nemusel ani řešit čí jméno má zrovna napsané na té, co měl u sebe. K tomu mu zbylo hned na jedno kafe, které si vydoloval z automatu hned za dveřmi. To se dalo snést. Přinejmenším do chvíle, než se doslova srazil s Casem.

Netušil jak, ale najednou stál pár centimetrů od něj a anděl mu znemožňoval otevřít dvířka u řidiče. Chvíli na sebe tak trapně zírali, než se Castiel pohnul a uvolnil mu cestu. Kousek cesty, aby byl přesný. Musel se kolem něj protáhnout, jinak by nedosáhl na zámek dvířek, a přitom dávat pozor, aby nevylil všechno své kafe na dokonale čistý, ba přímo vyžehlený baloňák, který na sobě anděl měl. Kdy se mu sakra podařilo si ho vyžehlit? A jak to že – Dean se zhluboka nadechnul – byl cítit po koláčích?

„Ehm, Casi... ty máš koláč?“ nedalo mu to a musel se zeptat. Koláč byl koláč a každé téma, kterým se dal začít neutrální hovor a z něho se dostat někam dál, bylo dobré.

„Ne.“

To nebyla odpověď, kterou čekal. Napřímil se, zamrkal a ucukl hlavou dozadu. Byl moc blízko. Zatraceně blízko. Nos měl naplněný vůní koláče, takže se mu na jazyku vynořovala jeho přízračná chuť naprosto jednoznačně spojená s líbáním Castielových, teď nepatrně pootevřených, rtů. Uhnul pohledem a, z nedostatku jiných nápadů, strčil teplý kelímek s kafem do Castielových rukou.

„Podrž mi to,“ zahučel a s teď už volnýma rukama se vydal hodit svůj batoh do kufru.

Nebyl ani překvapený, že když se vrátil, našel Case na úplně stejném místě a v úplně stejné pozici, jako když před okamžikem zmizel za otevřeným kufrem auta. Vynaložil veškerou snahu, aby se mu nemusel podívat do očí, byť mu anděl pořád stál v cestě, sebral mu z ruky kafe a se zamumlanou omluvou ho odtlačil dvířky Impaly.

Nasedl a opřel se do koženého polstrování. Jo, to bylo jako být doma. Trochu uklidňující, alespoň do chvíle, než si na vedlejší sedadlo přisedl Castiel. Tehdy ho zamrazilo v zádech z představit, že tu s ním stráví tolik času a bude muset... bude muset mluvit. O večeru... o noci, která podle všeho Casovi vůbec nedělala starosti.

„Stavíme se po cestě na nějaké mastné jídlo?“ zeptal se Castiel, jako kdyby si nevšiml, jak na něj Dean právě nejspíš pěkně nepříjemně zíral.

„Možná,“ zahučel neurčitě, protože, pokud by to záleželo na něm, nehodlal nic jíst. Na to měl žaludek až příliš na vodě a jelikož za jeho vodnatý žaludek nemohl chlast, nevěděl, jak se ho zbavit.

Otočil klíčkem v zapalování a vyjel z parkoviště.

 

°°0°°

 

Silnice za okny rychle ubíhala, jedna kazeta hrála už popáté a Cas za celou dobu neřekl jediné slovo. No, ne že by to bylo něco zvláštního. Nikdy toho moc nenamluvil, to jen že obvykle... obvykle mezi nimi v mlčenlivé atmosféře auta neseděl obrovský slon v plínkách, kterého prostě nešlo přehlédnout.

„Ehm, Casi...“ načal rozhovor hlasem ochraptělým z mlčení, nasucho polkl, „Prohodíme pár slov?“

Castiel se k němu okamžitě otočil, oči jasné a jako obvykle až nepříjemně upřené přímo na jeho tvář a jemně se usmál, až se mu kolem očí vytvořily drobné vějířky vrásek. Ach do háje, kdy si začal všímat takových pitomých maličkostí?

„Samozřejmě Deane. Rád si s tebou povídám.“

„Jo... to je bezva,“ přitakal rádoby bez starost, jeho prvním úkolem bylo vysondovat, co všechno bylo večer skutečné, co si o tom Cas myslí a jak se k tomu staví. Trochu oklik nebylo na škodu. Asi.

„Lov ušel, hmm?“

„Pomstychtivý duch. Podle vašich deníků nic, s čím byste se nepotýkali téměř denně,“ zkazil mu Cas hned první pokus nějak rozvést hovor, „Ale ano, bylo to zábavné. Myslím,“ dodal vzápětí o dost méně přesvědčivým tónem.

„Jak říkám, ušlo to,“ souhlasil stejně neutrálně a nervózně stiskl volant, „Ale večer pak v baru byla zábava...“ nechal větu nedokončenou, přičemž se koutkem oka podíval po andělovi, co on na to.

Jistěže se nedočkal žádné výraznější reakce, než že Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu a nasadil svůj obvyklý výraz shovívavosti, který používal, když Dean řekl něco hloupého nebo se spletl v nějaké věci, které byla přece všem andělům absolutně jasná, jenom lidé ji nechápali. Lidé jako Dean, protože lidé jako Sam ji určitě pochopili jen chvilku po andělech.

„Byli jsme v baru, Deane. Vzhledem k tomu, že se nemohu snadno opít, to pro mě není moc zábavné místo. Jsem ale rád, že ty ses bavil,“ dodal s dalším ze svých jemných úsměvů.

Dean promnul volant, nadechl se a odtrhl pohled od těch jemně se vlnících rtů, které z nějakého důvodu vypadaly velmi lákavě, když Castiel říkal tyhle... hlouposti. Prostě hovadiny typu 'Jsem tak šťastný, že ty jsi šťastný, Deane'. Vypadalo to vždycky jako nějaké teplé vyznání.

Zabodnul pohled do silnice.

„Rozhodně bavil... a trochu jsem to přehnal. Ani pořádně nevím, jak jsem se dostal do motelu. Dotáhl jsi mě tam, co? Za to dík!“ poděkoval bezstarostně, jen poplácání po zádech chybělo.

„Nemáš zač.“

Nemáš zač? Nemáš zač?! To bylo všechno, co měl Castiel k celému večeru říct? Jestli to tak bylo, možná to měl nechat jen tak, jenže copak by vedle něj mohl sedat v autě... u snídaně... spát ve vedlejším pokoji, kdyby si tohle nevyjasnili? Ne, zatraceně určitě ne. Neuměl... ne, ne, nechtěl se tvářit, jako že to nic nebylo. Nechat to prostě bez řečí plavat, jako to udělal Cas. Nebylo to totiž jen tak nic.

Zarazil se.

Možná že to bylo nic. Když nad tím teď tak uvažoval, prostě možná anděl té troše oblizování a sotva osahávání nepřikládal vůbec žádný význam. Prostě jenom jedna z lidských opileckých hloupostí, která nemá význam. Takové zjištění mu způsobilo hodně nepříjemný pocit u žaludku, protože... dobře, protože to něco bylo. Jelikož měl už týdny o Castielovi sny a představy, které by asi neoznačil za úplně erotické, ale slušné a bratrské taky nebyly. A zasloužily si být řešeny, třeba už jen proto, aby veřejně nevypluly na povrch při nějakém šíleném případu a on by pak vypadal, jako kdyby byl na kluky. Což nebyl. Rozhodně nebyl. Miloval ženy a... miloval Castiela, jenže samozřejmě úplně jinak, pochopeno? Určitě ano. Jen je to třeba vysvětlit i jednomu zabedněnému andělovi.

„Casi,“ začal s novým odhodlání, tentokrát už vážně, skoro až pateticky vážně, „o tom, co se stalo pak... byla to taková trochu trapná situace... mezi námi. Musel jsem prostě přemýšlet, jak...“  
„Já jsem o ní také přemýšlel,“ přerušil ho Cas kupodivu, dávaje tím trochu naději, že to jen tak nehodil za hlavu, „a jsem si jistý, že na tvé vyznání mohu odpovědět stejnou mincí.“

Co? To byla první reakce. Ta druhá byla zamyšlení se nad tím, jestli vůbec Castielova věta byla právoplatná věta nebo jenom shluk slov. 

„O čem... o čem to mluvíš? Používej můj rodný jazyk, ne ten svůj, Casi. Mluvíš tu s člověkem mdlého rozumu,“ přidal ironicky těch pár slov, které mu utkvěly v hlavě z posledního nuceného sledování něčeho kulturně obohacujícího, do čehož ho uvrtal Sam.

„Chtěl jsem tím pouze říct, že tě také miluji.“

Byla to rána. Tvrdá, bolestivá rána do žaludku. Přidupl brzdu a stočil volant, takže auto smykem sklouzlo k okraji silnice a zastavilo se v místech, kde už pomalu hrabalo okolní pole. Byl si jistý, že si bude za takové zacházení se svým Baby nadávat, ale to až později. Ve chvíli, kdy mu přestanou v uších znít Castielova slova a přestanou se mu třást ruce, které se mu docela bezdůvodně rozklepaly.

Zvedl jednu z nich a podíval se jen tak pro ujištění.

Jo, určitě se chvěla. Sotva postřehnutelně pro nezkušené oko nebo pokud by byl obyčejný člověk, ale hrozně moc, když šlo o někoho, kdo se téměř narodil přirostlý k pistoli. Sevřel raději ruku v pěst, aby potlačil bezdůvodný hněv, který najednou cítil. Nemohl se na Case zlobit, asi vůbec netušil, co ta slova mezi lidmi znamenají nebo bůh ví, třeba se tak nakonec andělé zdravili, i když jinak vypadali jako parta bezcitných kreténů. Jenže prostě nějak... bodla. Dotkla se bolavého místa v srdci nebo v mysli nebo kurva kdekoliv, kde sídlily city.

„Ty jsi rozrušený, Deane,“ konstatoval Castiel s obavou v hlase.

Být rozrušený bylo sakra daleko od toho, jak se Dean právě cítil. Nadechnul se, aby něco řekl a ta zatracená vůně máminých koláčů, dávno zapomenutá, která ho dnes všude pronásledovala, se mu dostala do nosu i do pusy a začala ho dusit. V tomhle autě, po boku s andělem plácajícím ledabyle vyznání, která by neřekl ani s litrem vodky v žaludku, byla vůně koláčů jako jed.

„Musím na vzduch,“ bylo jediné, co ze sebe dostal, než se mu úspěšně podařilo vypadnout z dusivé atmosféry auta.

Stoupl si k okraji silnice a promnul zátylek. Ruce se mu stále chvěly, žaludek se mu svíral a nohy měl podivně lehké. Samozřejmě že to nebylo poprvé, co mu někdo vyznal lásku. Strávil s Lisou rok, to byla dlouhá doba a ona byla uvědomělá, dospělá žena, takže mu o svých citech řekla. Klidně, bez nějakých romantických gest nebo hysterie. A Dean to přijal jako zřejmý fakt a miloval ji nazpět. Nebo si to alespoň myslel. Sakra, copak vůbec věděl, co je to láska? Touha být s někým pořád? Pocit bezpečí, když jste v jeho přítomnosti? Všechny ty romantické kecy o motýlcích v žaludku? Do prdele! On měl motýly v žaludku... a nebo červy, to asi záleželo na úhlu pohledu.

Ach, ježiš... nebyl gay a nemiloval Castiela. Nejspíš. Prostě se jenom nevyrovnal s tím, že nemá kocovinu, v tom byl ten skutečný problém. Pokoušet si to nalhat bylo docela fajn, jenže to nešlo. Ať si říkal cokoliv a jakkoliv hlasitě, faktem bylo, že kromě Sama mu nikdy nebylo nikdo tak blízký jako Cas a způsob, jak mu byl blízky se pomalu stával víc a víc matoucím. Víc než přátelství, ale jinak než bratrství. Určitě nebyl Casův starostlivý starší brácha, jenže znamenalo to, že do něj byl zamilovaný? Hovno zasraný, možná jo. Jediný způsob jak to zjistit byl něco si s ním začít. Nebo se užírat až do smrti a počkat si, jestli se to v nebi nebo kam ho hodlali upíchnout po tom, až konečně a dokonale umře, nějak samo vyřeší.

„Rozčílil jsem tě nebo urazil tím, co jsem řekl?“ zazněla kousek od něj otázka, vyslovená andělem, jehož hlas zněl... no, popravdě v něm bylo hodně obavy a taky trocha defenzivního tónu.

Ohlédl se za sebe a spatřil Case stojícího u otevřených dvířek spolujezdce. Ani si nevšiml, kdy vůbec vystoupil, neslyšel klapnutí ani vrzání. Přicházel kvůli svým myšlenkám o instinkt. No bezva!

„Nejsem naštvaný,“ zahučel nazpět a pomalu se otočil, aby Casovi čelil, „Jen prostě... Casi... tohle je vážně...“ neurčitě zagestikuloval, „Ten polibek včera večer, já ho... nelituji ho, ale udělat něco takového, to neznamená... lásku.“

„To vím, Deane,“ reagoval Cas klidně a přistoupil k němu blíž, „Pochopil jsem, že pro lidi sex není to samé co někoho milovat, ale ty jsi mi, bez ohledu na to, jestli jsme spolu měli styk nebo ne, řekl, že mě miluješ. Nebyla to lež ani omyl. Byla to křišťálově čistá pravda. Proto je pro mne potěšením a ctí říct, že tě také miluji.“

„Hovadina!“ zavrčel hrubě, hluboce popírající možnost, že by kdy vyslovil takové silné vyznání, i kdyby byl třeba úplně na sračky, „Pořád jsi a vždycky jsi byl anděl, jedno jestli jsi měl své andělské triky nebo neměl. Nevíš, co je to milovat jako člověk!“

To bylo řečeno hruběji, než měl v úmyslu nebo než to vůbec toužil říci, jenže to mu došlo až ve chvíli, kdy se Castielův mírný výraz změnil v masku netečné povýšenosti, kterou u něj viděl v těch prvních pár týdnech... měsících... letech, než se z anděla stal jeho přítel. Než mu přirostl k srdci. Neměl ten výraz rád. Zasraný Ježíši, proč nedržel hubu?

„Andělé vědí co je to láska, Deana, a umíme milovat, jen jsou vzplanutí našich citů a emocí delší, než si vůbec dokáži lidé představit. Hněváme se stovky let, truchlíme tisíce, milujeme věčně,“ pomalu přistoupil k Deanovi tak blízko, až mohl cítit podivný chlad a horko zároveň. Jako kdyby se ho něco čistě rozzlobeného dotklo po celém tělě. Jako kdyby jím prošel duch.

Zachvěl se, ale neustoupil. Věděl co je to. Byl to jenom Castielův vztek, takový ten andělský opar zlosti, kterým ho už víc než jednou poctil. Dalo se udělat jen jediné; stát a snášet to, protože věděl, že si to zaslouží. Tentokrát jo. Byl necitelné hovado.

„Miluji svého otce, jak jen syn může milovat. Miluji lidstvo, jak jen může milovat starší bratr. A miluji tebe víc než přítele, víc než bratra... jaká jiná láska mi ještě zbývá?“ zeptal se Cas, hleděl mu při tom zpříma do očí a jeho duhovky se měly barvu ledu, „Vím, co cítím, Deane. Kdo tobě dal právo soudit, jestli jsou mé city skutečné?“

Zatnul čelisti a sevřel pěsti. Do prdele! Netušil, proč zabředli do takových homo sraček, ale rozhodně mohl říct, že má správnou odpověď na Castielovu poslední filosofickou otázku. Respektive měl ji. Nikdo neměl právo druhému říkat, co cítí, dokonce i když se ho ty city týkaly, ať už chtěně nebo nechtěně. Nahlas tuhle pravdu vyslovit neuměl a tak mlčel.  
Castiel na něj ještě několik okamžiků hleděl, jako kdyby mu mohl přečíst každou myšlenku – Bůh věděl, jestli vážně nemohl, dřív to dokázal – pak se náhle otočil a poodešel o několik kroků dál, nastavujíce Deanovi svá napnutá záda. Aura chladného hněvu sice zmizela, ale nedalo se říct, že by se anděl přestal zlobit. Doslova vyzařoval ublíženost a zlost.

Dean zatoužil udělat dvě věci, buď do něčeho vší silou kopnout nebo překonat tu najednou neuvěřitelnou vzdálenost mezi ním a Castielem a obejmout anděla pevně kolem těla. Rozhodl se udělat to první. Brutálně nakopl svého Miláčka do zadní pneumatiky. Smutně to zadunělo a někde v autě to nespokojeně zaskřípalo, jako kdyby mu i jeho Impala říkala, že se ke Casovi zachoval jako idiot. A vlastně nejen k němu. Možná taky sám k sobě, to jen že si nedovedl představit, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby oni dva byli víc než přátelé. Co by to asi tak obnášelo? Chodit na procházky do lesů kolem bunkru ruku v ruce? Pořádání pikniku na louce? Slavení Valentýna v nepříjemně utažené kravatě? Jo, tohle všechno byly věci, které se ve vztahu dělaly, ale vážně si neuměl představit dělat je s Casem. Pustit si ho takhle k tělu. A jo... byla tu i drobnost v podobě sexu. Sex s Casem by byl... zatraceně jo, asi to nebylo něco, na co by řekl ne. No, do určitého okamžiku by neřekl ne.

Opřel se rukama o kapotu auta.

„Omlouvám se, Casi,“ promluvil polohlasně, dobře si vědom toho, že ho anděl stejně slyší, „Já jen... na tyhle emocionální sračky potřebuju čas. Potřebuju je zpracovat. Kdybych... kdybychom my dva byli víc než kamarádi a bratři, tak co pak? Koupíme si růžový tílka a budem tancovat na techno v nějakém přihřátém klubu? Na tohle prostě nejsem, vole. Nejsem teplej. Jenom...“

Tak jo, fajn, v noci to řekl. V noci se vyznal, ale to neznamenalo, že by tu jednu zatracenou frázi dokázal zopakovat během dne a za plného vědomí. To prostě nešlo.

Váha Castielovy dlaně mu spočinula na rameni. Nepatrně se obrátil a podíval se na anděla, který mu stál po bohu, už bez hněvu nebo zklamání ve tváři. 

„Já vím.“

Nadechl se a otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, jenže nevěděl co by měl na ta dvě prostá slova říct. Říkala asi tak zhruba všechno, co chtěl a potřeboval slyšet. Zaváhal nad druhou možnou odpovědí, o něco méně verbální, i když bezesporu jazykově náročnou. Nakonec to hodil za hlavu. Žilo se jen jednou a dělání blbostí bylo jeho druhé jméno.

Obrátil se ke Casovi čelem, chytl ho kolem pasu a přitáhl k sobě. Anděl nevypadal nijak překvapeně, nebo nejistě, naopak složil jednu ruku Deanovi na bok a druhou na rameno. Bylo to až podivně přirozené. Nahlas polkl, dodal si trochu odvahy a sklonil se k prvnímu skutečnému a hlavně střízlivému polibku. Čekal strniště, hrubost, možná třeba něco chlapáckého, jako chuť starého piva, ale na nic takového samozřejmě nenarazil. Jak by mohl při líbání Case.

Oh ne. Bylo to všechno jemné, nadýchané a pomalé, jako každý poctivý první polibek, který si chce člověk užít. A také zvláštně osvěžující. Jako dýchat čerstvý vzduch a jíst jablečný koláč pod širým nebem. Kurva, bylo to zatraceně dobré a to se nedostal dál, než k pomalé hře rtů, než se opět odtáhl. Možná až moc dobré, pro něj a vzhledem k jeho váhání.

Pustil Castiela z náruče téměř stejně rychle, jako si ho do ní přitáhl a trochu se stáhl dozadu, jak doufal, dávaje dostatečně najevo, že si přeje, aby ho anděl pustil. I když bylo vidět, že váhá, udělal to a spustil ruce podél těla.

„Fajn, tohle bylo... to ušlo,“ promluvil na po několika trapných chvilkách, kdy na sebe zírali, „Měli bysme...“ naznačil hlavou k autu.

Castiel sklouzl pohledem k otevřeným dvířkům spolujezdce, pak se podíval zpět na Dean, načež přikývl na souhlas. Tak jako téměř vždycky mu naprosto dokonale vyhovovalo, že Cas nic neřekl a rychle se vrátil na sedadlo spolujezdce.

Prohrábl si vlasy, promnul zátylek a přejel rukou po kapotě auta, jak se pomalu vracel ke dveřím řidiče. Zastavil se u nich a poplácal Impalu zlehka po střeše.  
„Za ten kopanec promiň, Miláčku. Byl jsem trochu naštvaný,“ pronesl polohlasně k automobilu a drobně se usmál. Teď už naštvaný nebyl, jen se mu něco nepříjemně kroutilo v žaludku. Hlad, jak předpokládal. Oh ano, rozhodně začal mít hlad, jako kdyby z něj pro tento okamžik cosi spadlo a on konečně mohl zase cítit všechny ty obyčejné věci nesouvisející se složitostí vesmíru, vztahů a vůbec všeho.

Vklouzl na místo řidiče a nastartoval.

„U nejbližšího motorestu si dáme hamburger,“ oznámil svůj plán vedle sedícímu andělovi.  
„Cokoliv chceš, Deana,“ dostalo se mu mírné odpovědi, následované významným tichem, které nakonec Castiel přerušil, „Mohu předpokládat, že je mezi námi všechno... oukej?“

„Jo, to je. Určitě je,“ odpověděl docela bez přemýšlení a sešlápl plyn.

 

KONEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Adelay


End file.
